


nostalgia - oikage

by chukuroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Help, Hugs, M/M, Soft Kageyama Tobio, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukuroki/pseuds/chukuroki
Summary: kageyama misses oikawa
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 80





	nostalgia - oikage

**Author's Note:**

> so... this's my first work:D  
> I don't know what to add in additional tags... please forgive me.  
> I'll try my best next time. 
> 
> alright, hope u guys enjoy it:)

It was one afternoon when Kageyama was staying at school to practice with the volleyball club.

"Passed well, Kageyama!" said Tanaka. It was a familiar compliment for the setter but he always appreciated that compliment. Probably since the first time he heard it.

"Good pass, Tobio-chan"

Ah, suddenly miss him. Kageyama was dumbfounded, he looked at the ball in his hand and then imagined the face of that person, sneering.

"Oi, Kageyama, don't you practice anymore?" Hinata approached but the Kageyama didn't notice it. Everyone in the club seemed to have started to notice him as well.

"Hey Kageyama, I'll give you a break early." Sugawara suddenly came and said. Kageyama just came out of his own world, looking at everyone bewildered.

"Yes?"

"I said I let you go," said Sugawara concurrently

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Then remember to practice 5 times the next day for me!"

Despite saying that, Sugawara smiled as if he understood Kageyama's feelings. He bowed, apologized to everyone, and hurriedly ran out of the school.

Of course, he will go meet that person.

_

Arriving there, the Aoba josai is still training hard. Kageyama just stood outside and waited. But everyone's shouts made him impatient, Kageyama looked curiously into the practice room.

"Passed well, Oikawa!"

Oikawa is still just as charming. From the way he passes the ball to the way he flexibly runs in the field, every Oikawa's movement, every Oikawa's moment, Kageyama is recorded in his mind.

"Hey, Oikawa, someone was looking for you."

"What? Who?" Oikawa startles Kageyama, pulls his gaze back, he pinches himself against the wall but it's late, Oikawa steps out.

"T-tobio?" Oikawa is surprised.

"Oikawa... san"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, but the Kageyama just blushed and looked away. Oikawa laughs when he sees that, and says.

"Miss me?"

"No... I just want to see you for a while. If you are practicing then just keep going, I'll come next day."

“What is it? Oikawa, we don't need you anymore, rest early.” Suddenly Imaizumi cuts in, then he slams the door that even made Oikawa surprise. But he knows Imaizumi's good intentions.  
So he just shrugged and pushed the Kageyama into an empty place.

__

"Hey, tea for u"

"Thanks. . "

Kageyama takes the bottle from Oikawa and then lowers his face, confused as to what to say. 

"Hey, you should say something if you met me... I'm sad."

"Oh no... I..."

“Okay okay, sit still.” Oikawa sighs, then sit down, next to Kageyama and then hugs him.

"I know Tobio misses me."

"Yes," mumbled Kageyama, and then he returned a warm hug. "I miss you so much, Oikawa-san."

"Yes, you've worked hard."

"you too."

Kageyama just needs that. A warm hug and words of sincere love.

-after story-

"Oikawa-san."

"What's up?"

"erm... have you never been shy?"

"...now you see it."


End file.
